¿Porque Me Siento Así?
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Un extraño sentimiento ha surgido en Nanoha y Fate, pero son tan confusos que terminan peleando por todo, Hayate, Signum y Shamal ayudaran a estas dos a solucionar sus problemas sentimentales, dándose cuenta también de los propios.
1. Chapter 1

_**Si, si, lo se. No he terminado mis otras historias, pero bueno, se me ocurrió y quise darle una oportunidad a esa idea. Así que aquí tienen la historia, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **¿PORQUE ME SIENTO ASI?**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO.**_

 _ **"Un sentimiento que quema mi corazón, sentimiento que no entiendo porque causa felicidad y tristeza a mi alma. Cuando te veo sonreír hay paz en mi ser. Cuando te veo triste, mi ser se siente morir. ¿Que demonios es este extraño sentimiento?".**_

Se dice que las historias de amor, más bellas y más reales, son aquellas que han tenido grandes dificultades en la vida, obstáculos que han logrado superar, y que el amor nunca ha desfallecido, que va contra viento y marea.

Pues esta historia comienza de una manera un tanto peculiar, un sentimiento puro que nace en lo más profundo del alma.

Un día normal en la Academia de Umari. La prestigiosa academia que iba desde instituto hasta universidad, debido a esto, la cantidad de estudiantes era magistral. Todo iba sobre ruedas, excepto por dos estudiantes que estaban discutiendo en el patio de la Academia.

Eran Fate Testarossa y Nanoha Takamachi, que como siempre se estaban peleando, sus peleas era por cualquier tontería. Pero empezaba a ser algo absurdo.

Signum y Shamal veian como simpre las peleas de estos dos, pero ya empezaba a molestar a Signum, quien no soporto seguir viendo esa ridícula escena.

— ¡Ya paren de pelear, parecen unos críos! – Grito con voz de trueno, atrayendo la atención de ambas partes.

— Pero Takamachi es la que empieza. — Grito Fate señalando a la cobriza.

— ¿Por qué no intentas llevarte mejor con Nanoha? – pregunto Shamal, al oír el comentario, Fate palidecio.

— ¡No nunca me voy a llevar bien con Takamachi. – grito la rubia a todo pulmón. Signum Supiro pesadamente, negando con la cabeza, Shamal sólo se acomodo mejor y se perdió en sus ricas galletas.

— ¡Eres una llorona! ¿Lo sabias? – dijo Nanoha muy serenamente.

— ¡idiota! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! – grito Fate, para luego tomar su mochila e irse a su casa.

Nanoha la vio irse y dio un largo y hondo suspiro, y no era para menos, las pelas eran prácticamente todos los días, desde que se conocieron pelaban por todo, y para empeorar las cosas, cada vez eran más seguido.

— Ah, creo que yo tambien me voy. Nos vemos mañana. – dijo Nanoha mientras volvía a suspirar, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

— Vale, nos vemos mañana. – contestaron Shamal y Signum.

Mientras Nanoha se dirigía a su casa se encontró con su buena amiga Hayate Yagami. Quien al verla sonrió dulcemente.

— Hayate ¿Ya terminante lo que te encargo la profesora?

— Si, perdón por no haber podido ir donde nos reunimos siempre. – alego Hayate haciéndo una reverencia.

— No te preocupes, está bien, las demas comprendieron que no podrias reunirte. – dijo Nanoha sonriendo tiernamente.

— ¿Pasa algo, te ves decaída? – pregunto Hayate acercandose un poco a Nanoha.

— Es solo que volví a pelear con Testarossa. – contesto Nanoha.

— Pero eso suele ocurrir casi todos los días. – le contesto la castaña mirando con confusión a la cobriza.

— Si pero… Ya no aguanto esto, desde que nos conocimos no ha parado de molestarme, y mi paciencia ya empieza a agotarse.

— Oye Nanoha, ¿Cómo conociste a Testarossa? Siempre me ha dado curiosidad.

— Ah, sí bueno… recuerdas el día en que tuve que quedarme un poco más en el aula para ordenar algunas cosas que me pidió la profesora.

— Si, lo recuerdo.

— Pues bien, se suponía que Testarossa iba a llegar al instituto hasta la semana siguiente, pero llego ese día.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_.

 _Era un dia normal el la academia de Umari, Nanoha Takamachi de primer año, se encontraba en el aula, todos sus compañeros se habían retirado a sus casas, pero Nanoha a petición de su profesora se había quedado a ordenar unos archivos y carpetas._

 _Se encontraba muy concentrada, cuando de repente oye que la puerta del salón, se abre y vio que se introdujo una chica rubia._

— _¡Oh que chica tan hermosa! – pensó Nanoha al verla._

— _Disculpa, ¿Se encuentra la profesora Nakamura? – pregunto la chica rubia._

— _¡Lo lamento! Pero ella no se encuentra en este momento, este día sale más temprano, vendrá pero hasta mañana._

— _Ah, bueno, ¿creo que vine muy tarde? – dijo tímidamente la chica rubia._

— _Pero digame ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – Pregunto Nanoha._

— _Oh, si… perdón soy Fate Testarossa, soy la chica de intercambio._

— _Ah la chica de intercambio, se supónia que llegaría la semana entrante – alego Nanoha con confusión._

— _Si pero el papeleo salió antes, y aquí estoy._

— _Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, deme su información, la ordeno y se la doy a la profesora, asi mañana puede venir a clases normalmente._

— _Claro._

 _Y asi Fate le dio toda su información a Nanoha, pero la rubia había estado observando mucho a Nanoha, lo cual noto, dirigiéndose a Fate le dijo._

— _¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Nanoha con preocupación._

— _¿Eh? No nada, es que no me ha dicho su nombre._

— _¡Oh! Perdón, que despistada soy, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, estoy en primer año._

— _Gusto conocerte Takamachi, espero que nos llevemos bien. – dijo mientras extendia su mano._

— _El placer es mio, y yo también lo espero. – contesto la cobriza mientras tomaba la mano de Fate._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_.

— Y asi sucedieron las cosas, algo completamente normal. – decía rascándose la cabeza.

— Pero…¿Cómo es que se llevan tan mal?

— No lo se, solo que dos semanas después, ella empezó a molestarme, hasta llegar a este punto.

Siguieron conversando y sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al cruce donde Nanoha y Hayate solian separarse.

— Bueno nos vemos mañana Nanoha. — Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejia.

— Hasta mañana. — Le correspondió el beso.

Al llegar a la casa Nanoha se tiro en el suelo pensando que estaba ocurriendo con Fate, ya que solian llevarse fenomenal.

— ¿Como fue que acabamos en este punto? — Pensaba mirando al techo — Las primeras dos semanas fueron increíbles, pero después de eso... Todo cambio drásticamente. ¡Ah! ¡Seguro y lo estoy pensando mucho! — Dijo para luego levantarse y hacer su tarea.

 _ **Casa de Fate Testarossa.**_

Fate había llegado a su casa, fue directo a su habitación y se tiro en su cama. Pensando en los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

— ¡Idiota! Nanoha Takamachi es una idiota. — Murmuró hundiendo su cara en la almohada, de repente un recuerdo cruzo su mente, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Quitate esos pensamiento de la mente. — Se decía a si misma. — ¡No! Shamal sólo estaba jugando conmigo ¡Seguro eso fue! — Se trataba de auto convencer.

Y no era para menos, ya que lo que había dicho Shamal unos días atrás, era algo muy problemático para Fate.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_.

 _Nanoha y Fate, estaban en otra de sus discusiones, hasta que nuevamente Signum intervino, Nanoha tranquilamente le hizo caso, en cambio Fate seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido, al final Nanoha se fue del campus junto con Signum, porque Hayate necesitaba su pronta presencia. Fate bufo y se sento en el suelo con un puchero._

— _Fate-san ¿Te gusta Nanoha?_

— _¿Que? — Fate estaba escandalizada por el comentario de Shamal— ¿Porque cree que me gusta esa idiota?_

— _Bueno, la verdad, Nanoha tiene muchos puntos a favor para enamorar, es amable, tranquila, paciente, y muy madura. — Explicó haciendo que el puchero de Fate aumentará._

— _Che, lamento decepcionarla, pero... ¡No me gusta Takamachi!_

— _Bueno, pero... Cuando Nanoha se fue con Hayate, te molestate mucho... Ahorita pareces una novia celosa.— sonrio ante lo dicho. — Te pareces a mi, cuando a Signum se le acercan sus fans._

 _Fate se sonrojo ante lo dicho, sacudiendo la cabeza dijo. — ¡Me voy! Nos vemos mañana. — Dicho eso, agarró su mochila y se alejó del lugar. Dejando a una muy sonriente Shamal._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_.

— ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¿Porque tuvo que decir eso? Ahora ya no dejó de pensar en ese dia. — Se levantó de la cama. — Mejor dejó de pensar en eso... A mi no me gusta Takamachi... ¡Me voy a dormir! Seguro que ella no piensa en mi, en ningún momento. — Dijo para alistarse y después tirarse a la cama, a intentar dormir.

 _ **Casa de Nanoha Takamachi.**_

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Testarossa? ¿Porque me siento así? ¿Acaso hice algo malo en alguna de mis vidas anteriores? ¿Porque me duele el corazón cada vez que se molesta conmigo?. — Grito, ahora agradecía no vivir con nadie más, la soledad de su casa, le permitía gritar todo lo que quisiera. Recuerdos invadieron su mente y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojo.

— ¿Porque me sigo mintiendo? Se la respuesta a todas esas preguntas... A mi... Me gusta Fate Testarossa... ¡Joder! ¿Acaso soy una persona masoquista? ¡Enamorarme de Testarossa! Ella es inalcanzable para mi, además a ella le gusta Ginga — Se limpio las lágrimas y suspiro mirando al cielo por la ventana — ¡Este será nuestro secreto, sólo lo sabremos el cielo, las estrellas, la luna y yo — Sonríe al pensar en Fate — ¡Ahora entiendo este extraño sentimiento! Y el porque aguanto las peleas. Es la única manera de captar su atención. ¡Ay! Mañana será un día muy difícil... Me voy a dormir. — Dijo para tirarse a la cama a dormir, o intentarlo al menos.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **¿PORQUE ME SIENTO ASI?**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO I.**_

 _ **"Cuando yo miró tus ojos puedo ser feliz. Porque ahora se que cada discusión logró descubrir algo nuevo en ti. Como la luna que ilumina la oscuridad, así es tu presencia para mi. Pero estos pensamientos y sentimientos serán el secreto que guardaré en un rincón de mi corazón"**_

La mañana había llegado, los primeros rayos del sol, la fresca brisa, el roció y el canto de los pájaros de multicolores, recreaban un hermoso, podría decirse, divino paisaje.

Nanoha Takamachi, se encontraba caminando hacia la Academia, su paso era lento, era temprano, así que tenia tiempo, dejándose inspirar por el paisaje, sería que el darse cuenta de sus sentimientos le había quitado un peso de encima, pero todo el paisaje lo veía más hermoso que de costumbre.

Había una razón por la cual decidió salir antes y llegar temprano a la Academia. Y eso era, que hacia ya unos días que había observado que Fate llegaba temprano a observar los árboles de cerezo, así que pensó en ir a verla un momento. Llegó y justo como pensó, ahí estaba Fate.

— ¡Es tan hermosa! — Suspiro viendo desde un lugar que le daba buena vista y seguridad de no ser descubierta.

La brisa movía elegantemente el uniforme y los cabellos rubios, sus ojos, eran como estar viendo unos hermosos rubíes, observaban atentamente el caer de las flores de cerezos. Simplemente era un espectáculo para la vista. Sin saber en que momento; Nanoha había comenzado a dibujarla en su cuaderno, por un momento se olvido de todo a su alrededor, ¡Que importaba que le descubrirán! por ver tal belleza, valía la pena cualquier castigo.

— ¿Porque el amor es tan injusto? ¿Porque ser flechado hacia una persona que no tiene los mismos sentimientos? — Pensó mientras terminaba su dibujo, observo una vez más a la chica que le había robado el corazón, y ahí la vio, tan hermosa y brillante como siempre.

— ¿Porque es tan jodidamente hermosa? — Susurró comenzando a caminar para alejarse del lugar, dejando a Fate concentrada en el paisaje.

Nanoha se alejó del lugar, mientras que Fate siguió observando el paisaje, sin percatarse de que la habían estado observando todo el tiempo. Estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Porque me siento así? — Murmuró Fate, para luego suspirar un poco. — ¡Cada vez que veo a Takamachi con Yagami! Me duele el pecho y siento una molestia... ¡Se perfectamente bien que ha Takamachi le gusta Yagami, y viceversa! — Pensaba en su mente, observando el paisaje.

— ¡Sera mejor que me vaya! — Dijo observando la hora en su celular, camino hacia su aula, pero en el camino se encontró a Nanoha y Hayate conversando muy de lo lindo, eso le molesto, pero haciendo caso omiso a su sentir, les saludo y ahí aprovechó de molestar a Nanoha.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Que milagro hizo que Takamachi, viniera luego?

— ¡Lo mismo podría decir de ti! — Exclamó con toda la calma del mundo.

— ¿Acaso viniste temprano, para encontrarte con Yagami?. — Intento sonar lo más normal, pero aún así si voz le salió con algo de molestia.

Nanoha abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Testarossa sonaba un tanto molesta? ¿Seria su imaginación? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, debía de ser su imaginación, era lo más seguro.

— ¡Lamento decepcionarte! Pero me encontré a Hayate aquí, y nos pusimos a conversar — Dijo serenamente.

— ¡Eso es cierto Testarossa! Y por cierto, me voy, tengo que ir a dejar unos documentos en la dirección, nos vemos en el aula. — Dijo la castaña para luego alejarse, dejando a Nanoha y Fate solas.

— ¿Acaso puede haber belleza más grande? Fate es... Hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, sus hermosos ojos, su hermoso cabello rubio, ese cuerpo que hace que le quede tan bien su uniforme... ¿Que estas pensando? ¡Cálmate Nanoha, no eres una pervertida! ¡Deja de verla con esos ojos! — Se recriminaba mentalmente, dándose unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza con el puño.

— ¡Shamal-san tiene razón! Nanoha es una persona muy amable, atenta y muy madura, y con el uniforme, se ve súper hermosa... ¡Fate! ¿Que diablos estas pensando? — Se recriminó, sintiendo que se empezaba a sonrojar.

— ¡Testarossa! Dime ¿Porque acabamos así? Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos, nos llevamos bastante bien.

— ¡No me lo preguntes! Que ni yo lo sé — Refunfuño ante la pregunta, la cual le trajo muchos recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Nanoha suspiro pesadamente, sentía que si seguían así, terminarán golpeándose en algún momento, no quería ni imaginarlo.

— ¿Porque el amor tiene que ser tan difícil e injusto? — Pensó volviendo a suspirar, y mirando de reojo a la rubia.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar, ninguna de las dos hablaba, Nanoha miraba al cielo, pensando en su amor imposible pero que le daba felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza. Mientras que Fate miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de despejar su mente.

— ¿¡Que milagro ese que no estén discutiendo!? — Dijo seriamente la arquera quien llegaba junto a Shamal, quien como siempre comía unas galletas.

— ¡Buenos días, Signum, Shamal-san — Nanoha se limito a saludar.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludo Fate con desgano.

Signum y Shamal notaron la extraña atmósfera que había entre ellas dos, ambas se gustaban, de eso no había duda, sólo que las dos eran tercas y no aceptarían sus sentimientos.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo Nanoha? — Signum hizo una seña que Nanoha entendió perfectamente bien.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Ambas se alejaron dejando a Shamal con Fate, momento que aprovecharía Shamal para sacarse la duda que tenía.

 _ **Con Signum y Nanoha.**_

Llegaron a un lugar muy tranquilo del campus, Signum miró de un lado para otro, para comprobar que no había quien pudiera interrumpirles.

— ¿Que pasa Nanoha? Y no me intentes decir que nada — Le apuntó de manera acusadora — ¿Porque a ti te pasa algo?

Nanoha sabía perfectamente bien que no podría engañar a Signum. Ella la conocía demasiado bien, así que mentirle no serviría de nada. Suspiro observando al cielo, luego poso su vista en la peli rosa.

— Ayer me di cuenta de que... — Vaciló un momento. — ¡Estoy enamorada de Testarossa!

— ¿Y eso es lo que te tiene así? — Preguntó con confusión en su rostro.

— ¡Si! Ella es un amor imposible para mi. Además ella parece estar enamorada de Ginga — Dijo con amargura.

— ¿Porque piensas que a Testarossa me gusta Nakajima?

— Pasan mucho tiempo juntas, y pues, he escuchado varias veces a Ginga decir que esta enamorada de Testarossa y que al rato se le confiesa.

Signum miró al cielo y luego poso su mirada en Nanoha, repitió esto en varias ocasiones, no sabía que decir. ¿Que podía decir? Testarossa era demasiado densa en cosas de sentimientos, pero, sabía que a ella le gustaba Nanoha, Shamal se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones. Se rasco la cabeza al pensar en lo que Nanoha sufriría si se guardaba sus sentimientos para si misma.

— Sabes Nanoha... No tienes que contenerte cuando estés conmigo — Dijo acercándose para abrazar a Nanoha, a la peli rosa los abrazos no le agradaban, pero esta vez haría una excepción, sabía que a su amiga le hacia falta mucho apoyo.

— ¡Lo sé y lo agradezco mucho! — Correspondiendo el abrazo, dejando que algunas lágrimas opacaran sus bellos ojos.

Signum dejó que Nanoha se desahogara, sabía que lo necesitaba, de quedo ahí en silencio, abrazando fuertemente a Nanoha, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el verla así le desgarraba el alma.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato, Nanoha pensaba en mucha cosas, en sus sentimientos, en lo que ocurría a partir de ahora.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? — Preguntó la peli rosa al ver que Nanoha recobraba la postura.

— ¡Si! Muchas gracias por apoyarme, en verdad me hizo bien el desahogarme.

— Para que estas los amigos — Le sonrió para acariciar el cabello de la cobriza, desaliñándolo. — ¡Deberíamos de regresar con Shamal y Testarossa! ¿Estas lista?

— ¡Claro! Estoy lista. — Dijo limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas.

— ¡Luces mucho más hermosa cuando no estas triste!

— ¡Signum! Harás que me sonroje. — Exclamó tapándose la cara con las manos.

Ambas sonrieron, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el campus. Nanoha se veía mucho mejor, todo gracias a la paciencia y apoyo de Signum.

 _ **Con Fate y Shamal.**_

Fate se encontraba tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, en cambio Shamal se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, cosa muy extraña en ella. Fate lo notó y se tenso al imaginarse lo que de se avecinaba.

— ¿Porque no eres sincera con tus sentimientos por una vez?

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

— ¡Ah! Fate-san, se te nota a kilómetros que sientes algo por Nanoha.

Fate suspiro con cansancio, hasta cuando seguiría Shamal diciéndole lo msimo, sabía que sentía algo por Nanoha, pero no era amor, de eso estaba segura.

— Ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta Takamachi, lo único que siento por ella es compañerismo, nada más. A parte a Takamachi parece que esta enamorada de Yagami.

— ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! Lo que tú digas. — Dijo con resignación, cuando Fate se ponía así, no había quien la sacara de su terquedad. Así que lo mejor sería dejarla por la paz.

— Sólo esperó que cuando te des cuenta de tus sentimientos, no sea demasiado tarde. — Pensó suspirando y empezando a comerse sus ricas galletas. La verdad Fate era mucho más densa de lo que había imaginado. Suspiro al ver que Signum y Nanoha regresaban.

Se despidieron, para tomar su respectivo camino hacia sus salones, Fate fue detenida en el camino por Ginga, Nanoha no le tomó importancia y siguió su camino hasta el salón, ahora más que nunca deseaba que su gran amiga Hayate estuviera en su salón, pero tenía que esperar hasta el receso para verla.

 _ **Con Fate y Ginga.**_

— Ginga ¿De que querías hablar?

— Bueno... Yo... — Vacilaba un poco — Fate, me gustas, me has gustado desde el primer dia. ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

Fate quedó en schock ante la repentina confesión de Ginga, sabía que la peli morada tenía sentimientos románticos por ella, pero jamás se paso por su mente que se le llegara a confesar. Ahora no sabía que decir. ¿Que era lo que realmente sentía por Ginga? ¿Porque esa confesión la hizo acordarse de la cobriza?

— Ginga... Yo, no se lo que siento por ti. — Dijo tímidamente — ¿Podrías darme tiempo, para pensarlo?

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Toma todo el tiempo que quieras! — Dijo con desilusión, pensó que Fate sentía algo por ella, pero se había equivocado, ahora sólo le tocaba resignarse a esperar a que Fate pensara las cosas.

— ¡Gracias por entender!

— No hay de que, bueno me retiró, nos vemos. — Dijo la peli morada retirándose del lugar, dejando a Fate muy pensativa.

— ¿Porque acabó de imaginarme que quien se me confesaba era Takamachi? ¿Que demonios es este extraño sentimiento que siento? ¿Porque me siento así? — Pensó dando un largo suspiro. — ¡Debo de estar confundida! ¡Si! ¿Eso ha de ser?

Fate sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente, y luego se dirigió al salón, en donde encontró a Nanoha observando el paisaje por la ventana. Se sentó de mala gana en su asiento y esperó a que la maestra hiciese acto de presencia.

Mientras tanto Ginga caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos. En dirección a su salón, la molestia en su cara era muy notoria.

— ¡Joder! En verdad creí que Fate aceptaría salir conmigo, tuve unas ganas de gritarle, pero me tuve que contener. — Refunfuñaba — Seguramente la razón por la que dice estar confundida es por Nanoha Takamachi. — Pensó volviendo a hacer sus gestos de molestia, tan sumida en sus pensamientos iba, que choco con alguien.

— ¡Porque no te fijas por donde vas! — Grito molesta la peli morada, sin mirar con quien había chocado, sólo se alejó de ahí, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

— ¿Estas bien Signum? — Preguntó Shamal al ver que Ginga se alejaba de ahí.

— ¡Si, estoy bien! — Miró hacia el lugar en el que la peli morada se había ido. — ¡Te juró, que si a Testarossa se le ocurre salir con esa chica descremada, la mataré!

Shamal río ante las ocurrencias de su pareja. Aunque en eso estaba de acuerdo con la peli rosa, no soportaba a Ginga, era todo lo contrario a Nanoha. Suspiro pesadamente continuando con su camino hacia el salón universitario.

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muchos de ustedes me querrán matar luego de leer este capítulo, espero no me maten antes del final. Pero antes de que me linchen…**_

 _ **Diclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **¿PORQUE ME SIENTO ASI?**_

 _ **CAPITULO II.**_

 _ **"Porque desde que supe que te amaba. Una alegría ha invadido mi ser. Lágrimas algunas veces de dolor, otras de felicidad, resaltan de sus ojos. Injusto sentir. Algún día me gustaría decirte lo que hay en este estúpido corazón".**_

Las clases habían transcurrido aburridas para Nanoha, sólo esperaba a que terminaran para poder juntarse con sus amigos. Veía de reojo a Fate, en algunas ocasiones, sonreía al pensar en sus sentimientos, enserio su corazón era único. Llegar a enamorarse de ella, ¿Porque ella? ¿Porque no alguien más? ¿Porque Testarossa y no Hayate? Muchas preguntas que invadían su mente, preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta. Divagaba al día en que se conocieron y luego recordaba el día en el que los problemas comenzaron.

— ¡No entiendo este sentir! — Susurro mirando al cielo por la ventana. — Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Testarossa y yo comenzamos a discutir ese día en que Hayate me vino a buscar al salón. — Pensó volviendo a prestar atención a la clase.

Fate no estaba mejor que Nanoha, en su mente seguía la confesión de Ginga, pero sobre todo, la imagen de una linda cobriza. Soñó despierta en que era ella quien se le confesaba.

— ¿Que demonios pasa conmigo? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Takamachi? ¿Porque me siento así? — Pensaba mirando de reojo a Nanoha. — Incluso en soledad, al recordarla, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz. ¡Algo extraño esta pasando conmigo! Aún recuerdo el día en que todo se fue al trasto.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_.

 _Fate y Nanoha se encontraban conversando muy de lo lindo, se llevaban realmente bien, era como alma gemelas. Ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra. Todo iba sobre ruedas, ahí estaba como muchos otros días, conversando. Fate había conocido a Signum y Shamal, quienes era buenas amigas de Nanoha. En eso la puerta del salón se abrió y entro una chica castaña de ojos azules._

— _¡Ah, ahí estas! ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — Preguntó la recién llegada._

— _Claro que si. — Contestó Nanoha levantándose de la silla y corriendo a abrazar a la castaña. Fate no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta con la castaña, acababa de arruinar un bello momento entre ellas. Y además. Parecía que Nanoha y ella eran muy cercanas._

— _Hayate, te presentó a Fate Testarossa. — Exclamó Nanoha señalando a la rubia sentada en la silla._

— _Hayate Yagami. Mucho gusto. — Dijo la castaña al ver a la rubia que tenía el ceño fruncido._

— _Fate Testarossa. Igualmente. — Contestó a regañadientes. — Y ¿Tu quien eres?_

— _Ella es mi mejor amiga, y la persona que más quiero en mi vida. — Exclamó Nanoha abrazando a su gran amiga._

— _Nanoha, harás que me sonroje. — Bromeó correspondiendo el abrazo._

 _Fate frunció el ceño aún más, le molestaba de muchas maneras que Nanoha abrazara de esa manera a Hayate. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de ella? En los pocos minutos que vio a la castaña, pudo ver que a ella le gustaba Nanoha. Sintió rabia al pensar que la castaña podía abrazar así a Nanoha y ella no. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, tomó sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse._

 _Luego de eso todos los días eran de pelea en pelea. Cada vez más lejos, y más confundida que antes. Y todo porque Fate recordaba la cercanía entre Nanoha y Hayate. Eran como una Hermosa pareja enamorada y eso a Fate le molestaba, pensar eso era como un cuchillo en su pecho._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Suspiro pesadamente ante el recuerdo, no podía creer que sólo por esa simple visita por parte de Hayate Yagami. Causará todo ese alboroto, sonrió para si misma. ¿Porque le quería echar la culpa a la castaña? Al fin de cuentas, ella se había ido de ahí, dando tumbos a la puerta y pareciendo una niña de cinco años. Para después molestar a la cobriza por ese simple recuerdo.

Las clases terminaron, para alegría de Nanoha y Fate. La cobriza con una increíble velocidad, guardo sus cosas en la mochila y salió hacia el campus, en donde estaban las demás esperándola. Fate fue después de ella, al salir del salón se encontró a Ginga, quien la arrastró para pasar tiempo juntas.

— ¡Llegas tarde! — Exclamó la castaña con fingido tono se molestia.

— Sólo fueron unos segundos, no seas exagerada. — Dijo haciendo un puchero, siguiendo el juego de Hayate. — Además, tú sueles tardar hasta cinco minutos, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar.

— Nanoha tiene razón, este mapache suele quedarse dormido y llegar hasta media hora tarde. — Bromeó la peli rosa.

— Mou~ Ya dejen de molestarme, Shamal, protege a tu hermanita. — Dijo poniendo ojos de borrego abandonado.

— ¿Que quieres que diga? Ellas tienen toda la razón. — Contestó, quien como siempre, comía sus galletas.

Todas rieron a costilla de Hayate, quien sólo pudo hacer varios pucheros y berrinches para que dejaran de molestarla, aunque ella había comenzado, sabia que cuando ellas tres se juntaban, no podía contra ellas. Le había quedado súper claro en esa jugada.

Mientras ellas seguían riéndose y conversando, Fate se encontraba con Ginga en la azotea de la academia. La peli morada había arrastrado a Fate hasta ahí, buscando la manera de poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Así conquistarla no seria mucho problema. Pero para mala suerte de Fate al observar el paisaje, pudo ver a Nanoha en el campus, se veía muy feliz conversando con las demás. De repente Nanoha y Hayate se estaban abrazando. Lo cual molesto muchos Fate. Aunque Ginga estuvo conversando de muchas cosas, no le había puesto atención. Su mente solo estaba ocupada por los pensamientos sobre la escena que acababa de ver.

— ¿Acaso estos son celos? ¿Estoy celosa de la cercanía entre Takamachi y Yagami? — Debatía eso en su mente. Tenía que encontrar una respuesta a esos extraños sentimientos que altamente, sentía al ver a Nanoha.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? — Esa pregunta hizo que Fate regresara a tierra. Giro su vista que hace un momento estaba pérdida en el horizonte y la poso en la peli morada.

— ¡Perdón, estoy algo distraída! — Respondió con la voz apagada y con su mirada en Ginga pero aún así pérdida.

— ¿Que te pasa Fate? Has estado muy extraña estos últimos días.

— ¡Siendo sincera! Ni yo lo se. — Sonrió volviendo su mirada al horizonte y perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Ginga notó como la mirada de Fate se dirigía por momentos a las chicas que estaban en el campus conversando tranquilamente. — ¡Es ella! Nanoha Takamachi... ¿Que tiene esa chica que tiene a Fate tan desconcentrada? — Pensaba en su mente, observando fijamente a la cobriza. Quien sonreía felizmente con las locuras de Hayate Yagami.

El receso paso rápidamente. Fate y Ginga se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. En donde Ginga muy a su pesar y a regañadientes, se despidió de Fate quien llegó a su salón y se sentó en su asiento. Aún sumida en sus pensamientos recordó el día en que conoció a Nanoha, hasta el día de ahora.

— ¿Para que me sigo engañando? La razón por la que comencé a molestar a Takamachi. Fue por ese día en que la vi muy apegada a Yagami. — Pensaba tapando su cara con sus manos. — ¡Idiota! Debí de actuar de otra manera. Ahora ella me detesta... Y lo único que conseguir fue que se llevará mucho mejor con Yagami... ¡Ese mapache tiene toda la ventaja!

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba, Nanoha acompañada de Hayate quien se estaba despidiendo de ella. Momentos después entró y se sentó en su respectivo asiento. Fate suspiro un poco y giro su mirada en el paisaje de la ventana.

— ¡Una semana para enamorarme! ¿En serio se puede? Eso sería algo como amor a primera vista. — Suspiro mirando de reojo a Nanoha de vez en cuando.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, como las gaviotas en el mar. Volando libremente por el azul inmenso del destino. Así eran los pensamientos de Fate. Quien no paro de darle vuelta al asunto. Giro su vista hacia la cobriza, quien rápidamente guardó sus cosas en la mochila y salió casi corriendo del salón. Algo que no sorprendió a Fate, sabía que Nanoha siempre salía así del salón. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que Hayate la buscaba minutos después.

— ¿Has visto a Nanoha? — Preguntó la castaña sin entrar al salón y observando a su alrededor.

— Salió corriendo hace algunos minutos... Pensé que se iba a encontrar contigo. — Respondió Fate sorprendida. — ¿Acaso no de fue a encontrar con Yagami? — Pensó y su mente comenzó a dar muchas ideas.

— ¿Eh? Eso es extraño... — Dijo la castaña llevando la mano al mentón.

— ¿Eh? Ya me acorde... Nanoha se iba a encontrar con Signum por algo de suma importancia. — susurro en voz baja, pero aun así Fate la escucho.

Fate sin decir nada. Tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo. Dejando a Hayate recostada en la pared.

— ¡Ay! Testarossa… Deberías aprender a escuchar toda la frase. — Murmuro al ver a la rubia alejarse, unos momentos después la castaña también se dirigió a encontrarse con Shamal. La cual le estaba esperando para irse juntas a casa.

Fate corría como un relámpago. Necesitaba ver a Nanoha, había algo que le decía que si no la hallaba pronto se arrepentiría toda su vida. Siguió su marcha hasta que a lo lejos, vio a Nanoha parada frente a la peli rosa. Lentamente se acercó y se quedó escondida en un lugar muy favorable para ver y oír todo.

— Dime... ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo? — Preguntó la peli rosa con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Nanoha se tensara un poco.

— B-Bueno... La verdad yo... Tengo algo que decirte... — Logró articular esas palabras que empezaban a convertirse en puñales en el corazón de Fate. Empezaba a temer lo peor. Quería correr, pero sus piernas no respondían, así que tomando todo el valor que pudo, siguió escuchado.

— Yo... Te... — Vaciló un poco. — ¡Te amo! Desde el primer día que te vi. Fue amor a primera vista. — Exclamó con la cara del color de su cabello.

Tanto Fate como Signum quedaron con la boca abierta. Sorprendidas de la repentina confesión de Nanoha. Fate sin poder soportarlo más, salió corriendo con las lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos al ver como Signum le sonrió tiernamente a Nanoha. Para Fate ese había sido un gesto de aceptación.

— A Takamachi no le gustaba Yagami... Era a Signum a quien quería... Debí imaginármelo... Por eso se la pasaba tan cerca de ella ¿Porque? ¿Porque justo ahora que me acabó de dar cuenta de lo que siento por ella? — Se repetía muchas veces, aumentando la velocidad de su carrera. Carrera que no paro hasta que llegó a su casa. En donde directamente se fue a su habitación a llorar inconsolablemente. No había nadie. Así que podía llorar y gritar todo lo que su corazón y alma necesitarán.

— ¿Porque Signum? ¿Acaso ella no es pareja de Shamal? ¿Acaso ellas terminaron y ni cuenta me di? ¿Acabo de perder el amor de mi vida sin siquiera dar pelea? ¿Por qué Signum? ¿Por qué no Hayate? — Lloró amargamente. Como nunca pensó llorar. Se sentía impotente, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde. Ahora era otra persona a quien Nanoha le daría su amor.

— ¿Y ahora que se supone que haré? ¿Como podre ocultar lo que siento por Takamachi? — Pensó antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas abstractas: Lo bueno del NanoFate se avecina... Solo tengan paciencia a este viejo que le cuesta actualizar u.u (Pereza, la causa de mi mal)**_

 **Agradezco a los que comentan y demás cosas que se pueden hacer. –Se oculta entre las sombras-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Les saluda atentamente su servidor. Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Primero que nada agradezco que no me hayan matado, y también agradezco a todos los que comentaron y demás. Eso me hace realmente feliz. Bueno... Ya les dejo leer.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **¿PORQUE ME SIENTO ASI?**_

 _ **CAPITULO III.**_

 _ **"El momento en que supe que te amaba, el crepúsculo del Sol me iluminaba. Lágrimas que recorren mis mejías, este sentimiento que siento, es como una daga que estoca mi alma por cada**_ _ **palabra**_ _ **de amor pronunciada de tus labios y que se que no son para mí.**_

La mañana había llegado, todo parecía gris ante los ojos de Fate. No podía o no quería digerir y aceptar que Nanoha amaba a alguien más. Alguien que no era ella, una persona muy distinta a ella en muchos sentidos. En su mente aún se repita una y otra vez la confesión que había escuchado. Su corazón estaba destrozado, le recriminaba mil veces la estupidez de haberse alejado así de ella, debía haber eso caso omiso a sus celos y seguir llevandose bien con Nanoha. Pero claro... Ahora ya era muy tarde para reclamarse.

Su mente era algo contrario. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez que Signum solo estaba jugando con Nanoha, tenía pareja y lo sabía perfectamente bien. ¿Qué hacia Signum aceptando otros amores? ¿Acaso Nanoha era esa clase de chica que no le importa que la otra persona tenga pareja?

Muchas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta. Ni siquiera la más estúpida que podría cruzarse por su mente. ¡Tenía que admitirlo! Signum era una persona llena de misterios y secretos. Pero al mismo tiempo, una persona amable y con demasiadas buenas cualidades. Comprendía porque Shamal se enamoró de la peli rosa.

Y ese pensamiento recreaba nuevamente la confesión de Nanoha. ¿Acaso Signum y Nanoha tendrían de ahora en adelante una relación clandestina? ¡Pues si era así! Shamal sufriría mucho. ¡No podía permitirlo!

— ¡Tengo que averiguar qué demonios planea Signum! No puede estar con Shamal y tener a Takamachi de amante... ¿O esa fue su intención desde el principio? — Pensó al recordar la múltiples veces que vio a Signum siendo cariñosa con Nanoha, tal vez más de la cuenta.

Sus tormentosos pensamientos fueron destruidos al ver a Hayate Yagami cruzar por una esquina. Así que Fate se apresuró para poder alcanzar a la castaña. Algo que sorprendió a la rubia fue que Hayate tomaba un camino un tanto diferente.

La vio pararse y fijar su vista en una Hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Carim Gracia. Una de las mejores estudiantes que poseía la Academia. Con muchos pretendientes a la vista, no había ni un solo día en el que Carim no recibiera una carta o una confesión. Pero jamás cruzo por su mente que Hayate Yagami fuera uno de esos pretendientes. Se acercó lentamente y viendo estuvo cerca de la castaña dijo en susurro.

— ¡Si Carim se percata de que la estas espiando, no te irá nada bien!

Hayate sonrió ante el comentario de Fate. — ¡Mira quién habla! Quien no es capaz siquiera de saber que siente por Nanoha.

Fate palideció ante las francas y directas palabras de la castaña. Jamás se imagino que ella sabría lo que pasaba por su mente. Ahora sabía porque a Hayate le hiba muy bien en cuestiones de estrategia e inteligencia.

— ¡Aunque no lo creas... Ya sé lo que siento por Takamachi!

— ¿En serio? Eso es algo extraño viniendo de ti. De verdad creí que te tomaría más tiempo. — Sonrió Girando su cuerpo para así poder quedar frente a frente con Fate. — ¡Ahora sólo falta que se lo hagas saber a Nanoha!

Fate negó con la cabeza. — ¡No! Estos sentimientos sólo serán para mi. ¿Por si no lo sabías? Takamachi está saliendo con Signum.

— ¿Eh? — Exclamó sorprendida. —... — Es su mente no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. — Pero... Signum está saliendo con mi hermana... ¡Eso no es posible! — Logró decir al final.

— Escuche a Takamachi confesársele a Signum, quien al parecer... Aceptó sus sentimientos.

—Uhm. — Fue lo único que se escuchó de Hayate. Pensó por un momento y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al recordar el porqué Nanoha y Signum estaban en ese lugar a esa hora, y también el porqué Nanoha se le había confesado. — Testarossa... Te diré dos reglas. La primera, no escuches conversaciones ajenas. Y en segunda. Si por algún motivo escuchar una conversación, debes de quedarte a escuchar todo lo que se diga, antes de que saques conclusiones erróneas.

Fate quedó pensativa, tal vez la castaña tenía razón y se había apresurado a sacar conclusiones. En si, no había visto lo que pasó después de que saliera huyendo de ahí. Suspiro derrotada, aunque una extraña felicidad invadió su alma, si lo que Hayate decía era cierto, y sus conclusiones eran erróneas. Quería decir que aún tenia chance con Takamachi.

Pero nuevamente su mente le dejó ir una flecha de duda. Si no era lo que pensaba... ¿Porque Takamachi se confesó?

— ¡Bueno! Esa es la primera vez que hablo contigo... Así que haré la pregunta que he querido hacerte hace algún tiempo. — Exclamó sacando a Fate de sus pensamientos. — Dime... ¿Porque comenzaste a llevarte mal con Nanoha justo después del día en que la fui a buscar? ¿Celos?

El silencio profesó algunas palabras, Fate meditó su respuesta, mentir ya no era necesario, además Hayate sabría si ella mentía. — ¡Si fueron celos! El ver como te abrazaba y ese tono de voz que usa contigo... Fue demasiado doloroso para mí... Pensó que a ti te gustaba Takamachi.

Una sincera y contagiosa risa Soltó Hayate al imaginarse a Fate celosa de ella. — ¡A mí no me gusta Nanoha en ese aspecto! No tienes de que preocuparte... Tampoco deberías de preocuparte de Signum. Sé que ella jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien más.

— ¿Como estas tan segura? — Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Porque no se lo preguntas a Nanoha directamente? Sólo así obtendrás la respuesta que tanto anhelas. — Dijo comenzando a caminar. — ¡Pero debes de apurarte! A veces el miedo nos hace dudar mucho, tanto que luego ya no sabes que hacer. Mírame a mi... No logro ni decirle un "Hola" a Carim.

— ¿A que le tienes miedo?

— A lo mismo que tú... Miedo al rechazo y a perderlo todo. Pero... Ahora que lo pienso... ¡Si es malo este sentir... ¿Porque no se puede olvidar? — Sonrió ante lo último. — ¡Ve a hablar con Nanoha, arregla las cosas y deja de ser tan desesperante por una sola vez! — Dijo para alejarse del lugar, dejando a Fate muy pensativa.

— Quizá y sólo quizás Yagami tenga razón... Lo mejor sería confesar lo que siento... — Pensó examinando sus pasos hacia la Academia.

Camino lentamente, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran, como el agua en el mar, suspiró un par de veces, dejando que aquel recuerdo de la confesión de la cobriza. Tratando de hallar el sentido a una confesión. Pero de algo si estaba segura, le diría a Nanoha todo lo que sentía, aunque la rechazarán. No seguiría ocultando algo que no se podía ocultar.

En una esquina en la que viró, vio a Nanoha conversando con Signum y Shamal. Detuvo su marcha y observo toda la escena que ahí se procesaba. Nanoha parecía aliviada, mientras que Signum y Shamal conversaban con ella, en un momento Signum abrazo a la cobriza y le dijo algo inaudible para Fate. Shamal eventualmente hizo lo mismo que la peli rosa. Luego se fueron rumbo a la Academia. La rubia siguió su andar hasta verse en el salón de clases. Pero en el camino se topo con Nanoha quien se había retirado un poco de Signum y Shamal. Las que se encontraban conversando o mejor dicho... Molestando a la castaña.

— ¿Podrías quitarte del camino? — Murmuró de mala manera Fate.

— ¿Disculpa? — Frunció el ceño. — Pero el pasillo es ancho, puedes pasar sin necesidad de que me mueva.

Fate se dio varias patadas mentales, había empezado de la peor forma posible. Quería disculparse, pero lo encontraba la manera adecuada. Tal precia que lo único que hacía cada vez que abría la boca, era para molestar a la cobriza.

Y como en todas las ocasiones. El silencio se hizo presente entre ellas dos. Ningún hallaba las palabras para comenzar una conversación. Mientras tanto Hayate, Signum y Shamal observaban la terrible escena que podía ser todo, menos romántica.

— ¡Esas dos me terminarán sacando canas! — Bufo la peli rosa apoyándose en la pared.

— Urgh... Testarossa no es nada romántica... — Dijo Hayate.

— Nanoha-chan tampoco es romántica. — Respondió Shamal apoyándose en el hombro de su pareja. — ¡Tanto que practico contigo para poder confesarse... Pero parece que todo se fue al trasto!

— Una cosa es la práctica... Otra muy distinta es la realidad. Y esta manera de empezar... Ha sido la más terrible de todas. — Exclamo Signum aún apoyada en la pared.

— Pues... Hay que darles un empujón. — Sugirió la castaña.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Hayate corrió rápidamente hacia Nanoha. Quien como estaba de espalda no vio lo que se avecinaba. Fate por estar tan absorda en sus pensamientos tampoco vio lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Hayate en su carrera empujó fuertemente a su gran amiga, haciéndola caer en el proceso y que de paso, se llevará a Fate. Ambas cayeron al suelo, besándose por accidente tras la caída. Nanoha cayó encima de Fate, tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Nanoha se separó bruscamente, y como un flash se encontraba parada con cara de espanto. Temía la furia de Fate.

— Ahora si Nanoha... Testarossa te matara... — Pensó, buscando alguna ruta de escape.

Lo que vio después la dejó en schok. Fate se llevo una mano a sus labios. — Y-Yo... ¡Lo siento! — Exclamó para después salir corriendo, dejando a la cobriza sin saber que hacer.

— ¡Ve a por ella! — Exclamó Hayate poniendo su mano en el hombro de Nanoha. — ¡Es hora de que arriesgues el todo por el todo!

— ¡Algún día... Me las pagarás Hayate! — Exclamó Nanoha.

Hayate le sonrió y asistió con la cabeza. Nanoha sin más, salió en busca de Fate. Ya era tiempo, le haría caso a Hayate, lo arriesgaría todo, tenía mucho que ganar y nada que perder. Así que se armaría de valor y le diría todo a la rubia de sus sueños.

Busco por aquí. Busco por allá. No la podía encontrar y eso empezaba a frustrarla. Se paró a pensar, en la semana que conversó con Fate se buena manera logró averiguar algunas cosas de ella. Así que se dirigió hacia donde pensó que podría estar. Justo como lo supuso. Ahí estaba, Fate estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazado sus piernas.

— ¡Testarossa! Yo... — Intentó hablar pero no salía nada más de su boca.

— ¡No digas nada más! — Contestó aún sin levantar la mirada. — Se que no fue a propósito lo del beso...

— Se que fue accidente. — Interrumpió. — Pero... Era algo que quería hacer... Porque yo... — Vaciló tratando de poner las palabras correctas. — ¡Me he enamorado de ti!

Fate levantó el rostro para ver a Nanoha. Miró sus ojos azules, ojos que desprendían seguridad y sinceridad.

— Ayer... Te le declaraste a Signum... — Dijo en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Acaso estabas espiando conversaciones ajenas. — Exclamo con fingida molestia, pero rápidamente sonrió. — Estaba practicando con ella, la mejor manera de confesarte mis sentimientos...

No pudo continuar hablando, ya que Fate la tomó del brazo y la contraminó contra la pared.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que me dolió el pensar que estabas enamorada de otra persona? — Bufo empezando a darle golpes a la cobriza.

— ¿Tú crees que a mí no me dolió el pensar que no te caía bien? — Grito golpeado a Fate y zafándose del agarre. Para subirse en ella y evita cualquier movimiento por parte de la misma. — ¡Te amo imbécil! Siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré. Desde el primer día en que te vi... Puedes llamarme extraña... O como quieras... Pero... Sé que es amor. Y que deseo hacerte feliz, no quiero seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, ya fui demasiado cobarde todo este tiempo.

Ambas sonrieron tiernamente, para luego acercar sus rostros y darse ese tan deseado beso. Beso que demostraba todo lo que habían callado en tanto tiempo.

— Testarossa... ¡Te amo tanto!

— Si vamos a ser pareja... ¿No crees que deberíamos de dejar de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos.

— Entonces... Fate... Te pregunto. ¿Quieres ser la reina y dueña de mi vida?

— ¡Claro que acepto! — Exclamó para volver a besar a Nanoha.

Ambas se levantaron del suelo y sonrieron.

— ¡Debemos de irnos! Las clases comenzarán pronto. — Sonrió haciendo sonrojara a Fate.

— Claro... N-Nanoha. — Sonrió nerviosa. Le agradaba llamar a la cobriza por su nombre, pero también era algo nuevo para ella.

Ambas se dirigieron al salón en donde las estaba esperando Hayate. Al verlas, salió huyendo de ahí, tanto Nanoha como Fate se miraron mutuamente, Hayate podía ser un enigma cuando se lo proponía. Entraron al salón en donde las clases pasaron normales y tranquilas. Aburridas por momentos, interesantes otras veces. En fin, la vida típica de un estudiante.

Fate miraba de reojo en algunas ocasiones a Nanoha, se sentía feliz, su amor era correspondido, suspiro con alegría, hasta que un recuerdo la trajo brutalmente de su nube a la tierra. ¿Qué pasaría con Ginga? Tendría que decirle que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Pero... ¿Como lo haría? Era consciente de la actitud de Ginga, y sabía perfectamente bien que no lo tomaría nada bien. La idea de que ya no tuviera esperanzas con ella... Podría ser catastrófico.

— ¡Supongo que lo mejor sería que lo sepa de una buena vez! Al fin y al cabo, lo sabrá en algún momento. Sólo espero que no se ponga histérica. — Murmuró.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Actualización, agradecer primeramente a todos los que siguen esta historia, muchísimas gracias.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **¿PORQUE ME SIENTO ASI?**_

 _ **CAPITULO 4.**_

"Porque todo en este momento es tan hermoso, y todo se debe a que tu estas a mi lado, y que correspondes a mis sentimientos. Pero hay un temor en mi corazón, siento que esto es un espejismo y que cuando logré acercarme más, esto se rompa como cual cristal"

La actitud de Ginga ante Nanoha era por el simple hecho de que sabía que a Fate le gustaba la cobriza, cosa que no fue nada agradable, ella quien había estado detrás de Fate Testarossa durante muchos años, no había logrado ni medio avance, en cambio Nanoha con solo unas cuantas miradas, sonrisas y pláticas, logró enamorarla hasta tal punto que la rubia parecía no tener ojos para nadie más.

Muchos días enteros se la pasó pensando en cómo había hecho la cobriza para enamorar a alguien de esa manera. ¿Que tenía Nanoha que no tuviera ella? Incluso llego a pensar que Signum también estaba enamorada de la cobriza. No le agradaba la idea ya que según Ginga, ella era más bella que Nanoha, pero había algo que pasaba por alto. Y eso era que la belleza que había cautivado a Fate no era la física, sino que ella había visto en Nanoha algo que no poseía ninguna otra chica.

Y lo que Ginga pensó sobre Signum fue verdad hasta cierto punto, Signum si sintió un extraño sentimiento al conocer a Nanoha, pero no fue un sentimiento romántico, fue algo más como de protección, al conocer a la cobriza, sintió deseos de cuidarla de cualquier cosa que le pudiera causar daño. Así mismo como le pasó con Hayate la hermana menor de su pareja.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, dirigiéndose al salón de Fate, las clases habían terminado y tenía la esperanza de acompañarla en su caminata. Sus sueños y esperanzas fueron destruidos en el momento en el que vio a Fate saliendo junto a Nanoha, ambas parecían conversar y sonreír. ¿Acaso eso era una broma?

— ¿Que hace Fate con la idiota de Takamachi? — Pensó mientras se escondía para que no la vieran. Se escondió para poder beber hasta el último sorbo del veneno que esa escena le generaba.

— ¿Estas segura de querer acompañarme hasta casa? — Dijo Fate tomando la mano de Nanoha. — ¡Tu casa queda en dirección opuesta a la mía!

— ¡Deja las pequeñeces! Quiero acompañarte para poder pasar tiempo contigo. — Respondió, acercándose a la rubia y besarla.

Fate correspondió el beso inmediatamente, pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de la cobriza, profundizó el beso.

Ginga observaba la escena, rechino los dientes y encrispaba los puños. Ella se le había confesado a Fate y está le había dicho que estaba confundida en sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuviera besando a la cobriza?

Las vio irse, tomadas de la mano y sonriendo felizmente. Al verse sola, salió de su escondite, su mirada fría y llena de sentimientos negativos, odio, traición y dolor, era todo lo que había en su corazón, tango que su mente se nublo.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Ya verás Fate Testarossa... Te haré derramar lágrimas de sangre! — Murmuró con odio en su voz. — ¡Con Ginga Nakajima no se juega! — Salió del instituto hacia su casa, ahí planearía que haría para hacer sufrir a Fate.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de la academia caminaban tres chicas que conversaban tranquilamente, en eso una de ellas sintió un extraño dolor en su cabeza, cosa que notaron las demás.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Preguntó Shamal con semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

— Uhm. ¡Solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza! Seguro no es nada malo. — Respondió, restándole importancia al asunto. No quería preocupar a las chicas; y menos por una posible tontería.

— Al llegar a casa, te tomas alguna pastilla para el dolor, y descansa mucho; lo tuyo seguro es falta de descanso. — Explicó Hayate dándole palmadas en el hombro.

— Esta bien... Esta vez tienes toda la razón. Gracias por preocuparte por mí mapachito. — Acarició la cabeza de la castaña, desarreglándole el cabello.

— ¡No me digas mapachito! — Exclamó, tratando de zafarse de la peli rosa. — Te aprovechad de que era mucho más alta que yo.

Signum río de buena gana, le encantaba molestar a Hayate, desde que la conoció ese fue su primer impulso, molestarla se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. A veces Shamal intervenía para ayudar a su hermana, pero en otras ocasiones sólo observaba la escena con una brillante sonrisa que cautivaría a cualquiera.

Hayate aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, le gustaba que Signum le molestara, después de Nanoha, ella había sido un apoyo muy valioso; la peli rosa se había logrado ganar su afecto y preocupación, ya que en algunas ocasiones la había visto con dolor de cabeza, incluso Hayate llegó a tener una teoría loca.

Cada vez que Signum tenía un dolor de cabeza, a los días siguientes Nanoha aparecía mal. Era como si; tuvieran algún tipo de conexión misteriosa, como si la mayor pudiera sentir desde antes lo que le pasaría a Nanoha. Desecho su teoría ya que la consideró descabellada, pero en ese momento, al ver que a Signum le volvía a dar su dolor de cabeza, le entro una inseguridad e incertidumbre. Podría ser que su teoría no fuera tan descabellada, y que algo malo le pasaría a Nanoha.

Signum por su parte también había pensado en la misma teoría que Hayate, pero era imposible, ¿cómo podría ser eso posible? Pero fuera lo que fuera, siempre luego de esos dolores aparecía Nanoha mal, le aterraba cuando eso pasaba, dependiendo de la magnitud del dolor que sentía, así era la magnitud del dolor que sentía Nanoha también. Pero el dolor de ese momento era diferente a todos los demás, era más agudo, y eso no era ninguna buena señal de lo que se avecinaba. Podría simplemente pasarlo por alto; pero no podía, tendría que estar al pendiente de la cobriza. No quería verla sufrir, y mucho menos si ella podía evitarlo.

Las tres chicas llegaron al cruce en donde habitualmente se separaban, así que se despidieron, y tomaron sus respectivos cambios, Signum y Hayate decidieron dejar de pensar en las cosas, mañana verían como andaba la atmósfera, y así podrían idear alguna contra medida con lo que fuera que pudiera pasar.

Signum llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta en donde fue derribada por una pequeña chica pelirroja.

— ¡Ay! ¿No tienes alguna otra forma de darme la bienvenida? — Exclamó sobándose de cabeza estando aún en el suelo.

— ¡Tardaste más de lo acostumbrado! Pensé que algo malo te había pasado. — Respondió la chica apretujando fuertemente a Signum.

— ¿Qué tal la academia? — Preguntó otra chica peli plateada que llegaba a la sala.

— Estuvo bien, sin muchas cosas interesantes. — Respondió aun con la menor encima.

— ¡Me alegro que no hubiera ningún problema! Vita... ¡Deja que Signum entre a casa!

La pequeña pelirroja se soltó del abrazo y se levantó, dándole camino a Signum para que se levantará del suelo. Se rasco la nuca, todos los días eran iguales, con la misma recepción, pero para ser honesta; le agradaba ser recibida así, aunque era un poco dolorosa la tacleada que recibía por parte de Vita, quien aunque fuera pequeña, tenía increíble fuerza.

— Vita... ¿Paso algo en la secundaria? — Preguntó Signum al sentir un dolor en la nuca.

— Un pequeño problema con la enana de Zwei... Nada grave, lo de siempre.

— ¡Lo bueno es que no fue nada grave! — Exclamó, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, hasta que un recuerdo la hizo pararse en seco. — Espera un segundo... Yo siempre siento cuando algo malo ha pasado o pasará con mi hermana... ¿Acaso... Es lo mismo con Nanoha?

Signum poseía una capacidad de poder sentir lo que pasaba o pasaría con su hermana y prima, siempre había sido sólo con los familiares, pero entonces al conocer a Nanoha comenzó a pasarle con ella, pero ¿Nanoha no tenía ningún parentesco familiar con ella?

— A ver... Reinforce es mi prima y que yo sepa... No tiene ningún otro familiar, Vita es mi hermana menor y la única. — Trago grueso. — ¿Acaso hay algo de mi familia que desconozco?

Decidió no seguir pensando en esas cosas, si habría de saberlo, llegaría el momento de hacerlo, pero por el momento no preocuparía a su familia por algo que tal vez no fuera lo que pensaba. La noche paso tranquila para Signum, Nanoha, Hayate y Shamal conocían a su familia, Vita de llevaba súper bien con Nanoha, incluso parecían hermanas. Y eso le gustaba a la peli rosa, el ver a su familia y amigos felices, eso era todo lo que podía desear en la vida.

La mañana llegó, Signum salió más tarde de lo habitual de su casa, así que le tocó correr para no dejar esperando a su pareja, en el camino se topó con cierta escena que la sorprendió. Nanoha y Fate caminaban tomadas de la mano y se abrazaban de vez en cuando. La cobriza fue quien se percató de su presencia.

— ¡Signum! ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? — Ella sabía que Signum a esa hora ya estaba en el punto de encuentro en donde se encontraba con Shamal.

— Salí más tarde de lo usual... ¿Acaso ustedes dos...?

— Si, Fate y yo estamos saliendo. — Exclamó abrazando a Fate.

— Ya veo... — Se acercó a Fate. — Sólo te diré algo... Si le haces daño a Nanoha... Te juro que el infierno será poco. Comparado a lo que te haré.

Fate trago grueso, Signum podía ser realmente aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

— ¡Te prometo que no le haré daño y que la cuidaré! — Respondió en tono seguro.

Signum sonrió y se despidió de ambas chicas, para continuar su marcha hacia el punto de encuentro. Nanoha río ante el rostro de pánico de Fate, Signum había logrado darle pánico a la rubia.

— Nyahahahaha... No te preocupes... Signum jamás le haría daño a alguien, siempre y cuando no le des motivos.

— ¿Se supone que con eso tengo que sentirme mejor? — Preguntó con fingida molestia.

— Si.

Fate hizo un puchero ante la respuesta de su pareja, así que ideo una manera de vengarse. Se acercó peligrosamente a Nanoha, abrazándose a ella.

— ¡Mejor deberíamos de ir a un lugar más privado... Así podríamos hacer cosas para que se me pase el susto! — Canturreo en tono sensual.

Los colores fueron y vinieron en el rostro de Nanoha, su mente le jugó muy sucio y le pasaba demasiadas imágenes nada castas. Trago grueso y sacudió la cabeza más de una vez. Fate rio a carcajadas al ver que su plan había sido un éxito.

— Fate... ¿Cómo quieres que duerma ahora que has hecho esto? — Bufo con decepción.

Fate sonrió y siguió su camino, dejando a Nanoha con las hormonas revueltas.

— Algún día... Fate Testarossa... Conocerás al Demonio Blanco en persona. — Murmuró con sonrisa pervertida, comenzando su caminar hasta alcanzar a Fate. Siguieron su conversación tranquilamente, aunque Nanoha sentía que algo no andaba bien, sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Y no era la única, también Signum sentía esa extraña sensación. Y por último Fate que también estaba con esa sensación. Y como si sus mentes se conectaran por un momento. Las tres chicas suspiraron al mismo tiempo mientras pensaban al unísono.

— ¡La razón de esta sensación es... Ginga Nakajima!

— ¡Nanoha! Puedes adelantarte. Tengo algo que hacer antes de clases. — Dijo Fate.

— ¡Claro! Te veo en el salón. — Se despidió de la rubia, en realidad Nanoha sabía de qué Fate iría a buscar a Ginga, no había nacido ayer para no entender que la peli morada se le había declarada a la rubia. Ahora era turno de Fate de hablar de sus sentimientos con Ginga.

Fate busco a Ginga en el salón en donde tocaba, no ha encontró, preguntado por aquí y por allá, fue a dar con ella. La vio apoyada en el barandal observando el cielo.

— ¡Antes de que hables! Ya sé que tú y Nanoha están saliendo. Y déjame decirte que me siento traicionada. — Dijo con tono rencoroso en su voz.

— ¡Nunca te mentí, acerca de mis sentimientos.

— Pero tampoco dijiste sobre lo que sentías por la idiota. — Se acercó al oído de Fate. — Pero te juro que te haré sufrir tanto, que desearás jamás haber nacido.

Fate se tensó inmediatamente, eso había sido una amenaza directa por parte de Ginga, recordó también lo que Signum le había advertido. Y ahora salía con que Ginga se vengaría de ella, seguro que de ahora en adelante, mantendría los ojos bien abiertos para vigilar a la cobriza. Pero de algo estaba realmente segura. ¡No permitiría que Ginga le hiciera daño a su Nanoha!

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Diclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **¿PORQUE ME SIENTO ASI?**_

 _ **CAPITULO 5.**_

 _ **"Porque aunque mi manera de amar no sea la mejor, el amor que hay en mi es puro y real. ¡Te ofrezco el amor que sólo a ti te quiero dar. Porque quiero ser esa persona que te haga reír y que seque tus lágrimas!"**_

La relación entre Nanoha y Fate iba sobre ruedas, podría decirse que algo nuevo había en el brillo de sus ojos, ahora ellas dos eran un manojo de felicidad. Hayate estaba realmente feliz por ver a su gran amiga así, pero siempre la incertidumbre no podía faltar, más viendo el día a día de esas dos. Su relación no era la más normal. Era algo extraña ya que parecía ser que se demostraban su amor a golpes. "¿Amor apache?" pensaban Hayate y reía al ver a esas dos golpeándose en un momento y al otro riendo divertidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Muchas veces se preguntó si Fate Testarossa iba en serio con la relación o era un simple enamoramiento que desaparecería con el pasar del tiempo. Pero al ver la manera en la que conversaban, reían e incluso la manera en la que se golpeaban era de amor.

Ginga Nakajima había desertado de la Academia, nadie sabía nada de ella, para Fate fue un alivio. Pensó que tal vez a la peli morada se le había pasado el encaprichamiento que tenía. Ahora podía ser completamente feliz con Nanoha, a quien cada día amaba más.

— ¿Podrían parar un momento por favor? Hay personas que no tenemos parejas. — Musitó la castaña al ver la escena amorosa entre Nanoha y Fate.

— ¿Porque no simplemente te le declaras a Carim? — Preguntó inocentemente Fate.

Hayate palideció ante lo sola idea de hablar con Carim, ya lo había intentado y no había podía. Jamás olvidaría ese día en que hizo el mayor ridículo en su vida. Suspiro derrotada y mirando fijamente a las dos chicas dijo.

— ¡No es tan fácil! Siento que cualquier cosa que haga o diga, podría molestar a Carim. Simplemente quizá ella sea demasiado para mí.

— Hayate... ¡Tú eres una buena chica! Carim sería muy afortunada de tenerte a ti como pareja.

— ¡Eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga!

— Yo también lo pienso.

— Lo dices porque eres la pareja de mi amiga. — Musitó Hayate.

— Vamos Hayate. Ten un poco más de confianza en ti. — Dijo Nanoha haciendo un puchero y dándole palmadas en la espalda a la castaña.

— ¡Duele! Espera... Deja de golpearme. — Bromeó mirando hacia la esquina.

Hayate palideció al ver que Carim salía por la esquina, conversando muy afable con Signum y Shamal. Trago grueso y quizo huir de ahí, pero Nanoha se lo impidió.

— Carim, Signum, Shamal-san. ¡Buenos días! — Saludo enérgicamente Nanoha.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludaron las tres al ver a las chicas.

— ¡Hayate-chan! ¿Estas bien? Te noto pálida. — Preguntó Carim al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba la castaña.

— ... — Sin lograr articular palabra, Hayate se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Dejando a Carim muy suspendida, a las demás no les sorprendió esa actitud.

— ¿Quizás no le agrado a Hayate-chan? — Dijo agachando la cabeza.

— ¡No! Es sólo que ella no sabe cómo entablar conversación contigo. Ya que como esta enamo... Mmmmm. — Nanoha lo logró terminar su frase, ya que Fate le tapo rápidamente la boca para evitar que dijera aquello que la castaña evitaba que se supiera.

— ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Me están ocultando algo? — Musitó con una gotita en la cien al ver la cómica escena de Nanoha y Fate.

— No... No hay nada que te estemos ocultando ¡Hayate simplemente no sabe cómo actuar contigo! Ya que desea causar buena impresión en ti. — Respondió Fate aun callando a Nanoha. — ¡Aaayyyy! — Pego un grito al sentir un gran dolor en su mano, Nanoha la había mordido para liberarse del agarre. — ¿Qué te pasa idiota? — Rugió molesta.

— ¡Me estabas ahogando imbécil! — Exclamó con voz de trueno.

— ¿Pudiste haberlo dicho?

— ¿Cómo querías que lo dijera? ¡Me tenías tapada la boca con tu ridícula mano!

— ¿Acaso quieres pelea, Takamachi?

Ambas se miraron amenazantemente por algunos segundos, pero después comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y se abrazaron, comenzando a decirse cosas románticas, las demás sólo observaban la escena, Carim tenía una cara de completa confusión.

— ¿En serio ellas dos son pareja?

— ¡Aunque no lo creas! — Contestó la peli rosa. — Así es la relación de ellas y créeme... ¡Es realmente envidiable!

— Deberíamos continuar nuestro camino. — Sugirió Shamal.

Las demás asistieron y siguieron su camino, conversado de cosas sin la más mínima importancia, hasta que llegaron a la academia. Ahí se despidieron y salieron a sus respectivos salones.

Nanoha se dejó caer en su asiento, y dio un largo y hondo suspiro. Miró a Fate que acomodaba su mochila y tomaba asiento.

— Dime Fate... ¿Porque no dejaste que terminará de decirle la verdad a Carim?

— ¡Porque Hayate tiene que hacerlo! Así como lo hicimos tú y yo.

— ¿Disculpa? — Frunció el ceño. — Pero si no hubiera sido por Hayate... Tú y yo nos estaríamos matando a golpes en este instante. — Vociferó escandalizada. — Así que creo que Hayate necesita ese mismo empujón. Pero te diré algo... Si me vuelves hacer eso... Juro que te arrancó la mano.

— Sobre eso... ¡Me las pagarás en algún momento! ¡Aun me duele! — Bufo sobando su mano.

— ¿Aquí o cuando estemos a solas? — Bromeó, haciendo que la cara de Fate en unos instantes estuviera más roja que un tomate. — Por cierto... — Buscando en su mochila. — ¡Ten! — Dándole una caja.

— ¿Qué es? — Tomando la caja para luego abrirla. — ¿Esto es...?

— Es el muñequito de koala que había en la tienda, vi que te gustó mucho, así que lo compre.

— ¡Te amo Nanoha Takamachi! — Exclamó Fate abalanzándose sobre la cobriza, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, logrando que Nanoha diera tremendo golpe al caer y de paso, la rubia le golpeó las costillas con el codo.

— ¡Ay... Yo también te amo! Pero aprende otra manera de demostrarlo o me mandaras al hospital un día de estos. — Dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Se quedaron así quien sabe cuánto tiempo. El mundo dejó de existir para ellas, sólo podían ver a la otra, a quien amaban.

— Ejem... ¿Podemos empezar la clase? — Interrumpió la maestra que había llegado al salón encontrándose con la escena.

Ambas se levantaron velozmente y desviando la mirada, se rascaron la mejia mientras tomaban asiento, tenían la cara rojísima y sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

La clase transcurría normalmente, de vez en vez Nanoha miraba de reojo a Fate y sonreía triunfal. ¡Lo había logrado... Con un poco de ayuda pero lo había logrado! Se logró confesar a Fate y ahora era su pareja. Nunca estuvo en sus planes enamorarse, pero tampoco lo podía evitar.

— Aún hay sentimientos que no comprendo. — Pensó. — ¿Porque incluso en soledad existe esa extraña alegría en mí? ¿Y esa extraño sentimientos de éxtasis cuando estoy cerca de ella? ¡Ay Fate Testarossa! Harás que mi Demonio interno haga presencia.

Las clases pasaron. Dando paso a la salida, Nanoha se estiró, la verdad no había puesto la más mínima atención en las clases, había tenido que mantener sus pensamientos y sentimientos o mejor dicho hormonas en su sitio.

Guardo sus cosas en la mochila y la aventó por la ventana. Fate vio eso con confusión, era la primera vez que se quedaba a esperar a Nanoha, y verla haciendo eso, fue algo nuevo para ella. Casi se infarta al ver que la cobriza subía hacia el marco de la ventana.

— ¡Nanoha! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Grito escandalizada.

— Salgo del salón como todos los días. — Contestó inocentemente.

— ¿Por la ventana?

— Si, te veo abajo Fate-chan.

Sin darle tiempo a Fate de nada, Nanoha se lanzó por la ventana del segundo piso y cayó cual gato ágil. Ya tenía experiencia en eso, y si algunas veces había caído de cara, eso quedó en el pasado. Al estar ya en el suelo, miro hacia arriba en donde vio a una desconcertada Fate.

— Vamos Fate-chan. Te estaré esperando. — Dijo tomando su mochila.

— Espera... Nano... — No pudo seguir, ya que la mano que tenía apoyada en el marco de la ventana, resbaló haciendo que ella cayera de cara al suelo, pero no pasó eso, ya que Nanoha al ver en peligro a Fate, logró atraparla en su brazos.

— ¡Debes de tener más cuidado! — Regañó bajándola al suelo.

— Gracias... ¡Qué susto! ¿Cómo logras tirarte desde ahí?

— Práctica... ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí. Tenía mi mochila conmigo cuando caí. Así que podemos irnos.

Se tomaron de las manos y se fueron hasta la entrada de la academia, donde encontraron a Carim rechazando una confesión. Nanoha y Fate decidieron esperar a que terminarán de hablar para luego acercarse a Carim. Nanoha como siempre bromista y enérgica, al ver a Carim un tanto decaída decidió hablar.

— ¡Aouch! Eso debió doler. — Bromeó, colocando su mano libre en su pecho y poniendo pose de decepción. — ¿Porque? ¿Porque eres tan cruel Carim Gracia?

— Nanoha-san... Tú y tus bromas. — Sonrió, diluyendo la tensa atmósfera que había quedado luego de ese nuevo rechazo.

— ¡Por ver sonreír a ese hermoso ángel, podría hacer cualquier payasada!

— ... — Fate sólo veia la escena que se procesaba en ese momento con muchos celos, pero ocultándolos lo mejor posible hablo. — Dime... Carim... ¿Porque rechazas a todas las que se te declaran? ¿No te gusta ninguna?

— La verdad... ¡Me gusta alguien! Pero... Creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mí.

— Apuesto a que es Hayate Yagami. ¿Me equivoco? — Exclamó Nanoha.

Carim se sonrojo de pies a cabeza ante el comentario de la cobriza.

— ¿C-C-Como lo sabes? ¿Acaso soy tan obvia?

— Y mucho... Pero déjame decirte que eso te hace encantadora. — Dijo Nanoha acariciado la cabeza de Carim.

Los celos de Fate se desbordaron como tormenta en el mar. No supo en que momento fue, sólo supo que había alejado a Nanoha de Carim y con voz de trueno exclamó.

— Hayate Yagami también está enamorada de ti. Sólo que ese mapache es demasiado miedoso para decírtelo. Piensa y reflexiona sobre eso.

Dicho eso, arrastró a Nanoha lejos de ahí. Dejando a una Carim muy confundida pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz por ese pequeño dato que le devolvía las esperanzas.

Es de decir que la cobriza no entendía en comportamiento de Fate, se le hizo raro el que actuara así. Así que cuando llegaron a un lugar un poco más apartado en donde se vio soltada del arrastre de Fate, se propuso averiguar qué pasaba ahí.

— Oye Fat... — Lo logró terminar nuevamente lo que están queriendo decir. Ya que un fuerte golpe en el rostro casi la bota. — ¡Aaaayy! ¿Y eso a que se debe? — Tapándose la cara con sus manos.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre coquetear con Carim frente a mí?

— ¡No estaba coqueteando! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué es eso! — Destapando su rostro, mostrando el sangrado de su labio y nariz. — ¿Acaso estas celosa de Carim? — Y aún con el dolor en su cara, Nanoha comenzó a reír a carcajadas. — Fate... ¡Jamás coquetería con alguien más! Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

— Mou~ ¿Cómo sé que no es mentira? — Dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

— ¡Perdón si te hice pensar eso! Pero siempre suelo hacerlo cuando veo a Carim así ¡Prometo no volverlo hacer!

Fate comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber golpeado a Nanoha de esa bestial forma. No había sido intención de ella, quizá era por auto reflejo que lo había hecho.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

— Nyahahahaha... Sólo cuando me río y respiro. — Bromeó abrazando a Fate. — ¡No te preocupes! No por nada me llama el Demonio Blanco. Esto no es nada... Ya verás que mañana no dolerá.

— ¡Perdóname, por haber dudado de ti y por haberte golpeado! — Correspondiendo el abrazo.

— Digamos que... Así es nuestra relación... A golpes nos demostramos amor.

Fate y Nanoha sonrieron para luego besarse. Se separaron del abrazo y siguieron su camino. Aunque Nanoha hablaba normalmente como si nada. Fate seguía mal por haberle golpeado, pero eso sirvió para comprobar que el amor de Nanoha hacia ella era real. No cualquiera es golpeado así y sonríe tiernamente, seguramente cualquier otra persona la hubiera mandado al diablo, pero no ella, incluso lo tomo como broma. ¡En serio tenia suerte de tener a alguien como la cobriza a su lado!

Llegaron al cruce en donde se separaron, y aunque Fate insistió en que fuera a que la curaran, Nanoha sólo sonrió y dijo que eso podía hacerlo ella misma ya que no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Muy a su pesar Fate se despidió de Nanoha. Y tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

Por todo el camino Fate se reclamaba el haber golpeado a Nanoha. ¿Acaso eran en tipo de pareja que de demuestran su amor a golpes? Sonrió al recordar las muchas veces que se golpearon y acabaron riendo de la situación. ¡Claramente su amor era distinto pero sincero y de eso no había duda!

Nanoha llegó a casa y busco el botiquín para curarse, ya que Fate la hizo prometerle que al sólo llegar se curaría.

— ¡Fate es demasiado exagerada! Sólo es un medio golpe, nada grave. — Murmuró sacando lo necesario para curarse. — Aunque me encantó verla preocupada por mí. ¡Se veía tan hermosa y adorable! — Exclamó abrazándose así misma, luego tomo el algodón con alcohol y se lo puso en una de las partes afectadas.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! — Fue el único grito que se escuchó en todo el barrio, que se encontraba silencioso en ese momento.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_.


End file.
